Let's play a game
by sirspunksalot333
Summary: [You met up with Dean and Sam while they were on a hunt. They discovered you were possessed so they exorcised the demon and thankfully you were not fatally wounded. ] You decide you want to play a game. See how uncomfortable you can make the boys. Smut


[You met up with Dean and Sam while they were on a hunt. They discovered you were possessed so they exorcised the demon and thankfully you were not fatally wounded. ]  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontDean and (you) were in the backseat of the impala. Sam's driving. You have been unconscious for awhile. You opened your eyes and Dean is staring at you hard. "How you feeling?" he asked. "My chest hurts," you say. "Yeah that kinda happens when a demon is forced from your body" He's smirking at you.  
Your dirty white tee shirt was torn to your navel. He kept stealing glances. You smiled and sat up. Ran your hands through your hair. "Do you have any water or anything?" your mouth was dry as could be. "Yeah, in the passengers side floorboard" You move to retrieve the water over the seat. Bending over the seat you just felt his eyes on your ass. You momentarily wonder how dirty your shorts were. When you turned around you caught Sam turning back to the road. He cleared his throat and tries hard not to look suspicious. You chuckle to yourself. You unscrewed the bottle and was taking a long swallow when Sam hits a bump in the road, you bump your head on the roof and crash into Deans lap. Water goes everywhere. Soaking your chest in the process. You quickly come to the realization you do not have a bra on. Well hello there nipples! Dean accidentally brushes past one trying to help you up. It sends tingles up your spine. "You ok?" he asks.  
"Ow, yeah.." "What the hell Sam?" Dean asked loudly.  
"It was a opossum, sorry zoned out and didn't see him." You noticed them exchanging looks in the rear view mirror. You go to push yourself up and felt Deans hard on through his jeans. You look at him and he's blushing bad. You decide you want to play a game. See how uncomfortable you can make him. So you sit down beside him and put both legs on the front seat and casually start tracing the outline on his jeans. He's wide eyed in disbelief. You bring a finger to your lips and mouth Shhh and shifted your eyebrows to Sammy, whose view is blocked by your legs. Dean wets his lips and smirks. He's gonna play. He takes his hand and puts it on your knee and rubs down to you thighs gently letting his fingernails slide over your bare skin. Stops at the tip of your shorts and uses one finger to trace the skin right beneath the fabric over your thigh, but stopping where he could easily slip a finger under a tear at your crotch. You take your other hand and trace a line down your chest to your button on your shorts. You pop it open while looking him staright in the eye, biting your lip. Still using your nails to trace his outline. He was rock hard. So easy, you thought to yourself, but daring. He flicked his eyes towards Sam, then took his hands and undid his button, and slide down his zipper. He had grey brief on under the jeans. You can see specks of pre cum damping where his tip rested. He looks at you, and raised both his eyebrows as if to say, Your turn. This is fun. Very fun. Let's bring Sammy into the game. You take your legs down and slide your shorts off. Aw cute little pink cotton boyshorts. Sams too busy looking at the road, singing along to some song. The suns starting to go down. You take your hand and put them in your panties, start rubbing circles around your clit. You rest your head back on the drivers side window and watch Dean. He lets out a breath once he sees where your hand went. He pulls his cock out and starts rubbing while watching you. You crawl to him and replace his hand with yours. The you lean down and lick the tip ever so gently. Flicking your tongue, teasing. Dean leans back and breathes deep. You take his head in your mouth, and suck while still pumping his shaft. A moan escapes his lips. You got him. You pull your head and and take your hand away. Then straddled him running your hands around the back of his neck. Up the back of his head, and pull his head to you. He's so lost in the moment he forgets about Sam. Y'all start making out, you bite his lip. With your boyshorts still on you grind against him. You can feel his hardness still between your legs. All that separate you is your boyshorts. You break away and trail your tongue along his neck. He groans and nips yours. Suddenly he lifts you and slams you against the seat, on top of you he makes a growling noise. You know Sam has to be aware of this movement but Dean has you pinned down, you can't see Sam. He kisses and nips at your neck while groping your boob. You moan into his ear, which makes him grind into your core. Fuck he's winning. Finally you hear Sam clear his throat. Dean sighs. "What?" he says. "Can't wait till we get to a hotel at least?" You sit up and take your hand and traced it up the back of Sam's neck into his hair "Are you jealous Sammy?" You feel a hand in your hair pull your head back. "Only I call him Sammy" growled Dean 


End file.
